Description: The goal of the Analytical Phytochemistry core is to establish ways to investigate scientifically the chemical content of botanicals. They list their specific objectives as: to provide analyses of herbal botanical dietary supplements and extracts being studied in individual projects in the UCLA CDSRB; to examine methods for classifying and standardizing herbal botanical dietary supplements in collaboration with the Agriculture and Botany Core using HPLC, GC/MS, etc; to utilize the core facilities of the UCLA Dept. of Chemistry, the Harbor-UCLA Mass Spec Core and the UCLA Olympic Laboratory as necessary to further identify and characterize the specific structures of compounds found in botanical dietary supplements; and to develop novel methods as needed to investigate bioactive and marker compounds with herbal drugs.